


Never Gonna Let You Out Of My Sight:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Shooting, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decides to stay home, Cause he found his peace in Danny, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 15





	Never Gonna Let You Out Of My Sight:

*Summary: Steve decides to stay home, Cause he found his peace in Danny, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was very happy, He survived his ordeal, courtesy of Daiyu Mei. He never thought that he would live through being tortured, & shot during his kidnapping, But, He knew that he had to, He has a lot to live for, & someone to spend the rest of his life with.

He was currently relaxing on the private beach of his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, His lover was currently making them drinks, as he was doing this. The Blond was very grateful to have the man in his life, He would never take it for granted. Cause, For the first time in his life, He was happy, & had nothing to worry about.

The Loudmouth Detective was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn’t hear the hunky brunette come up from behind him. He handed one of the drinks to him, & sat down to join him, as they wait for the sun to set, as they relaxed. Danny smiled, & said, “I could definitely get use to this”, He leans in, & kisses him, Feeling even happier, than he thought possible.

The **_Five-O Commander_** told the shorter man, “Good, Cause I **_am never_** letting you out of my sight ever again”. He hugged him close to him, & they took sips of their drinks, The sun started to set in the horizon, & it was the most romantic setting ever. Then, The Couple walked hand in hand, before it got dark.

The End.


End file.
